Beneath the black
by TheIronMask
Summary: Let me tell you a story, about a konoichi named Naruko Uzumaki. A few moments after her birth she was nearly murdered. But then something strange happened, the kyuubi saved her life. The Kyuubi's name, Captain James Flint of the Walrus. Female Naruto x Male Hinata!


I do not own Naruto or Black Sails, they are owned by Misashi Kishimoto and Starz respectively.

 _Prologue_

There James Flint stood, glowering at the bars of his new prison. No wind, no sun, only small lights in a tunnel let him know where he was.

Flint lost his temper as he felt it, the babe's insufferable wailing at the loss of her parents. Not that she really knew what was going on.

Flint gripped the bars that held him back and slammed his cranium into the jagged metal as he cried out in anguish.

He repeated it thrice before slamming himself down into the water, and attempted to drown himself, only he couldn't really die anymore.

Flint growled at that, he really should've let the pale woman have some of his rum, but he was too lost in the bottle to care about threats and called for Darby to get him more.

He stood and punched a wall, it did nothing but he roared nonetheless, "You fucking idiot!"

The yell was directed at his reflection, he truly had no one to blame for this mess save for himself and that blasted masked man.

Flint sat down in the water and calmed himself, or tried to. After a few minutes of bottling his rage he concentrated. Focused on the outside he hoped that the blonde Hokage had the decency to give him a window to the outside like the Uzumaki had done.

He chuckled madly for a moment, he liked Kushina, though she didn't visit often. She reminded him of Miranda, Flints visage grew dark at the memory of his woman's fate those years ago.

Flint heard a pop after a moment and grinned when the window showed him that the blonde babe was in a crib.

The captain sighed in relief, the situation was… partially salvageable. He could take care of the girl, he owed that much to the red headed loud mouth that was his now deceased container.

The relief was short lived as a single tear ran down his face, under the influence of another or not he himself still deprived a baby of her parents. Granted that if he was in Nassau he probably wouldn't be openly weeping, but time and company had changed him. For the better or worse, whom could say? Then Flint felt a spark, and felt himself drain out of the seal as a shadow loomed over the cradle.

Flint found himself sitting next to the little bed, glaring at the back of the stupid matron of the orphanage holding a knife. He grinned a fiendish grin and reached for his flintlock, he still had his weapons thankfully when Kaguya transformed him. Flint leveled the weapon at the woman and cocked it. The noise made her spin around and it was then that the pirate fired.

The woman dropped to the floor and Naruko wailed at the loud noise. Shinobi rushed into the room to find Flint as he sat and glared at them.

Hiruzen Sarutobi glared back and whispered as he picked up and cradled the girl, "I hope that you're proud of yourself, I warned Kushina and Minato not to trust you and they're both dead."

Flint's pale blue eyes turned red as he replied, "Wasn't exactly in control, someone, a masked man, forced me from the seal. I didn't know that I was attacking Konoha until it was too late."

Hiruzen placed a genjutsu on the blonde babe to calm her down before he motioned for Flint to follow him. The two headed to his office, once there Flint sat down in front of the desk as he once did with Richard Guthrie, only he liked Hiruzen a lot more.

After a few moments of silence Hiruzen asked the question that was plaguing him, "What made you attack? You said a masked man, but who would be able to make you attack?"

Flint's iron gaze softened for a moment, as he focused inwardly, searching for the name.

"The only person to have ever made me do anything was Madara Uchiha, you know at the valley of the end?" Flint said, in an honest attempt to placate the older looking man.

Hiruzens throat clenched at the mention of his name and he shivered violently before he said, "And you think that this masked man was Madara returned from the grave?"

At the query Flint shook his head and replied, "No, this person's chakra is too, tainted. When I felt it, a shiver ran down my spine. Something I haven't felt since…"

Hiruzen changed the subject as the kyuubi trailed off in contemplation, "Little Naruko-chan is in danger. If she isn't safe at the orphanage, where would she be safe?"

Flint knew too much of Hiruzen Sarutobi to think that he was merely looking for a suggestion, but a volunteer instead.

"Flint, I would like for you to take care of Naruko-chan, but I must ask you something first. You said that you didn't know that you were attacking Konoha, what were you thinking that you were attacking?" Hiruzen asked as an ANBU handed him a bottle for the child.

Flint froze, as much as he wanted to simply ignore the question and leave with the baby in his arms he didn't need Hiruzen to doubt him anymore than he already did.

"Charlestown, Carolina colony," he answered as his mind drifted to the days when he sought reconciliation with England before he brought her to her knees.

"Never heard of it," was the newly reinstated hokage's retort, but at Flint's glare Hiruzen didn't press the matter further and handed him the bundled up girl.

Flint took the child with a nod and asked, "Where will she stay?"

"Minato had an apartment on the east side of the village, he still kept it after getting married, a memento from his time as an orphan. Number two eighty, crescent apartments," and with that Hiruzen handed the red headed pirate a key.

"Flint, keep her safe, or so help me I'll get Jiraiya to seal you so deep that even he won't be able to unlock you," Hiruzen warned with a glare before Flint left the office.

Soon Flint found himself within the aforementioned apartment, he glared at it with disdain. This was no place to raise a baby girl, or anyone. The thought raised Flint's respect level for Minato by a smidge, not nearly enough to actually like him.

That was when Naruko made herself known to the room, with a gurgle and a wail, Flint rocked her gently before placing the nipple of the bottle into her toothless maw.

Flint sat down as his charge fed and it was then that he really got a good look at her, she was a precious little thing. Blue eyes, blonde hair, and rosy cheeks with little whisker marks on them. The combination reminded the pirate of Eleanor Guthrie, whose betrayal nearly soured Flint's mood.

Flint looked down into the blue orbs as they studied him. Taking in every detail of his face, memorizing him.

Flint briefly wondered how he was going to get her to sleep before he got an idea and smiled, perhaps his first real smile in a long time, he spoke in a soft tone, "Let me tell you a story, about a Spaniard named Vazquez…"

A/N Holy mess that was a short doozy of a prologue. Anyway, please review. I will be updating Blood upon the risers shortly after I hammer out a few details, just letting you all know. See you next time.


End file.
